Rules
Character Creation- -Pick a Race, and gain any cards for your chosen race. -Draw an Cornerstone. -Draw an Attribute. -Pick a Class, gain the Gold for the Class and deal out half the Class cards randomly for your Shop. -Roll for Gold, and gain 10x the number rolled. -Begin Shopping for Weapons, Armors, Treasures, Supplies, Class Cards, and Role Play Cards. - Add up Stamina, and have your GM run your Campaign. Large Tiles- -Large Tiles are bigger, "stronger" characters who use 2x2 Tiles instead of a 1x1. -Large Tiles are immune to Status Effects in most cases. -Large Tiles always deal Double Damage with Basic Attacks and Line attacks hit in a 2x2 width. 'Status Effects-' -Status Effects are detrimental effects that can be applied to non-Large Tiles to hinder them. -To clear yourself of a Status Effect, just get creative, there isn't a certain way to clear Status Effects they are removed from common sense Roleplay action, Ex Burn can be cured by jumping in water. -Burn, A Target who is burned will take 25 Damage whenever they use an action until they clear their burn. -Freeze, A Target who is Frozen can not move or be moved until they clear their Freeze. -Poison, A Target who is Poisoned can not heal Stamina in any way until they clear their Poison -Silence, A Target who is Silenced can not cast spells or use magical items until they clear their Silence. -Charm, A Target who is Charmed will go Anti-Party until they can overcome their Charm. -Stun, A Target who is Stunned will have to skip their turn, most Stuns only last for the round but in some rare occasions you may need help to get out of a Stun. -Large Tiles, can not be inflicted with Status Effects. -Super Status Effects, A Super Status Effect is a Status Effect that can be applied to all Targets, even Large Tiles. 'Minions-' -There are multiple types of Minions that have different attributes but the basics of Minions is they move whenever their summoner moves. -Minions deal 10 Damage at the end of the Players turn. Most Minions will die after taking one hit. Minions are normally the weakest thing on the battlefield and are more useful to outnumber your foe or take attacks from Foes. 'Companions-' -There are two types of companions Beast/Non-intelligent and Humanoid/Intelligent. -All companions will move whenever the player that "owns" them moves and will use an action at the end of the Player's turn. -Most companions will die on a Deathroll of 1-5, but some can be weaker or stronger. Beast companions are normally weaker than a player and will have one ability and one passive. -Mercenary companions are normally on level or stronger than players, Mercenary companions draw one random class ability from their class and may have abilities and items bought for them. -Some Rare Legendary companions are powerful companions that must be respected or they will not respect you as a leader, Legendary companions will normally be stronger than a player and will have multiple abilities. -Companions are a big investment and in most cases are just for Roleplay so try to include them whenever it feels right. 'Item Breaking-' -Most Items will break or be damaged upon rolling a critical failure, this means the item will become unusable for the rest of combat and will need to be fixed. -This is up to GM preference on how difficult the item will be to fix, some may be broken forever and some might only need an average roll to fix your item with some focus. 'DEATHROLLS-' -A deathroll is a Meta Roll you make whenever you character reaches 0 Stamina or gets hit by a Deathroll Ability. -Most Deathrolls will be only on a 1 your Character dies. -Sometimes you will be in a situation that makes it so a normal Deathroll won't cut it, in this case you will either roll from 1-5, do a Brutal Deathroll, or in extremely rare cases Impossible Deathroll. -Brutal Deathrols are Deathrolls that are much more deadly than a regular Deathroll, you must flip a coin if Heads you survive, if Tails your character dies. -Impossible Deathrolls are caused when you take an attack you couldn't possibly live through without a miracle, you must roll a Natural 20 to survive this Deathroll or you die. Category:Browse